


Blanket

by Katherine



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 17:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11445759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Peter's whisper was loud. "Would he even want a blanket? He's got fur."





	Blanket

**Author's Note:**

  * For [APgeeksout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/APgeeksout/gifts).



Peter's whisper was loud. "Would he even want a blanket? He's got fur." Rocket heard rustling, probably said blanket being unfolded, as Peter continued, "That's like wearing one."

Rocket let himself be visibly awake, and showed the tips of his teeth before speaking. "I want the blanket." His tone was less sharp than he intended. He was tired, and someone had brought him the thing, though "Star-Lord" tried arguing. One or more of the crew was actively trying to comfort Rocket, which was nice. Not that he needed comforting. But being under a blanket when feeling unwell might be comfy.


End file.
